Rage
by Sybil Syx
Summary: Rage - A story of anger. A story of injustice, murder, and the wrongdoings of others and what spawns from it. "What do you know of justice?"
1. Chapter 1 Rage

Chapter One – Rage

I walked into the cafeteria of the cheaply painted, filthy old school. My hair was in my eyes, as always, and I scratched the edge of the black button that had a bloody chainsaw in the center and the words "In case of zombie apocalypse follow me" sprawled across its surface that was pinned firmly to the left pocket of my black jacket. Coming up to the table where all my friends sat by or near eating or pretending to eat I was welcomed by Toni throwing her arms apart and yelling my name. I pushed her arm away from me, refusing her hug.

Ali murmured, "Uh-Oh, she's pissed."

Cassandra nodded and looked up into my red rimmed eyes, frowning. Alex, at the opposite end of the long table, noticed my awkward stance and stood to approach me but I noticed his movement and threw a glare down towards him, making him taking his seat again. I stepped behind Cassandra and leaned against the pillar that supported the indoor awning we were under. Toni took her seat again and just a few feet away at a circular table a boy stood. His blonde hair over one eye and dressed darkly but nicely. His eyes were concerned and were dark blue. He was slightly small but taller than me by a few inches.

He made his way over to me and pinned me to the wall by putting his hands over my shoulders against the wall and leaning forward to that our faces were inches apart.

"What's wrong?" He murmured.

I leaned forward, not wanting to escape him, and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He returned the favor and wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up off the floor by a few inches. I smiled slightly and he set me back on the floor.

"Your mom or your dad?" He asked again smiling back at me but still looking concerned.

"Mom," I answered softly, "Just fighting again." I paused for a moment before murmuring, "I love you."

"I love you too," He answered, still holding me around my waist.

A teacher barked something about PDA and he let me go, smiling slightly. And he went back to his seat watching me as I wrapped my arms around Toni's neck and hugged Ali and Cassandra in turn. Then I walked down the table to Alex and wrapped my arms around his neck briefly before he released me and I hugged Tyson, who was seated beside him.

Cassandra had brown hair and celestial eyes that were multicolored and brightly lit with intelligence. Toni had hair that was a light dirty blonde at the roots and faded darker at the tips and hazel eyes that gave the illusion that they were either sinking or popping outward with the iris because of the rings of different shades of hazel. Then there was Ali with brown eyes that were very dark and with hair that was black at the roots and was an odd off red of dying her hair. Alex had long dark brown mixed with opaque black hair from dying it and dark brown eyes, and he was tall and broadly built as well.

Randy, the blue eyed boy who I did in fact love very much, was still watching me as I relaxed against the wall behind Cassandra. I was here earlier than normal so after a few seconds of waiting impatiently I walked back down the tableside to stand beside Alex and look over what he was drawing. He pulled the lines across the page to make the outline of a character from a long lost cartoon.

The intercom came on, and the principle's voice careened through it, "Teachers please keep all students in the cafeteria and auditorium. We're on lock down, code red."

I looked at Alex's face, "Red means somebody is in the school or something right?"

"I don't know, what, you think I pay attention?" He asked in response, snorting at the thought of paying attention in class.

I bit my lip and looked over at the table just a few feet away where Randy sat just beside Julie Cole, one of my best friends. There was a shatter sound as the glass wall that protected the fall from the balcony where the academic halls were broke. People at the tables under the glass screamed as the glass rained down on them. I was protected from the glass and so was the people at the table I stood beside but Randy and Julie were hit with the hail of glass and I let out a cry.

Everyone scattered from the center of the lunchroom except the few kids who were shoved and pushed into the floor as everyone trampled one another to get away from the glass rain. I was sheltered from the crowd but Cassandra and Toni and Ali were bombarded by the teenagers running from something that was now in the center of the room. I stepped up onto the table, using Alex's shoulder to keep my balance. My first goal was to spot Randy in the mayhem. He was still seated at his table, out of range from whatever had came through the windows. He was okay, just a single cut beneath his right eye. I met his eyes and he had a look of shock and confusion behind the enchanting blue.

I screamed his name for some reason, scared for him. A fear that was struck deep into my heart suddenly swelled as a form lifted itself from the center of the room, a circle of frightened children around him. He wore a trench coat, black, with a gray button-down shirt under it and normal black trousers under the coat and his feet were covered by big black boots. His head was down, facing the floor.

"Holy shit? Did that guy jump through the window?" Someone shouted.

His hair was gray, flecked with black. His eyes were sharp and narrowed with a grin that reflected evil itself. Fear. Just fear. Fear was all I felt. I shut down for a moment, freezing. I tensed, like a dog with its hackles raised. The man's head rose and I met his eyes. He didn't seem to recognize me. Once his eyes combed over me my fear turned to rage. Rage so hot and so fierce it exploded in my mind and my heart, every thought was solely focused on killing the gray-haired man.

Another man leapt from the balcony landing beside the first. He was younger, mid-twenties, with brown hair that hid the sunken eyes that were vacant blue, almost appeared unseeing even though his vision was impeccable.

"Where?" The gray-haired man screamed at the second younger man.

"Hush," The second man hissed to himself, his eyes flicking through the crowd quickly, "I don't see her."

I smirked, almost intrigued by how well I was hidden, they had narrowed my hiding place down but they still couldn't find me. So I decided I would help them, I wasn't running anymore.

"SYX!" The man screamed, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

The younger man suddenly looked excited, "Come out and play, Syx."

I snorted, "Still a fucking creeper, aren't you?" I'd said it loud enough for him to hear me and he narrowed in on where I was but the older man's senses weren't as good as the younger's and he was searching frantically.

The younger man's face spilt into a wide grin and his eyes searched me. He whispered something to himself.

I laughed to myself, shaking my head, "I'm right here, blood traitor."

The room was deadly silent so he heard me that time and his eyes were burning with rage.

"Blood traitor says the coward?" He taunted.

My stomach reeled with anger and hatred and actually injury, "Coward? You call me a coward when I did just what you told me to do and followed instructions? I was given a direct order. I followed it. Isn't that what you told me to do, _sir_?"

His lip twitched up and he made a clicking noise with his tongue. Another three men jumped from the balcony above me into the cafeteria. One of them pulled a bow; black wooden bow carved carefully, and notched an arrow and pointed it at my chest.

I grinned, "Go on, and shoot me. I can't die."

The gray-haired man nodded and the arrow was sent flying towards me. It hit me hard in the chest just beneath my collar bone on my left side. I felt it hit my heart and pierce it but I did not die. It hurt. The pain was excruciating. But I didn't sway. I felt blood trickle out of my nose and onto my lip. Alex cried out. I reached up and wrapped my fingers around the delicate arrow's shaft and pulled it straight from my heart without flinching.

I spat blood onto the floor in front of me, "Is _that_ the best you got?"

The man that had shot the arrow at me was alarmed when the skin around the entry wound healed itself within a few seconds. I grinned wider. I flipped the arrow in my hand so that I was holding it as I would a knife. I stepped off of the table and started walking towards the men.

"Come on, traitor, tell me, how do you kill our kind? How do you like to lather a child's blood on your hands? Hm?" I asked my voice low and cold.

He didn't answer but he spoke to his companions, "Kill her."

I smirked as one by one they approached me screaming useless battle cries. The first man, the one armed with a bow shot me a few more times, enough times to fuel my anger. I ripped one arrow out of my stomach and threw it down and ripped the second arrow out of my thigh. When he was directly in front of me I could see his eyes, milky brown and laced with fear. He shot again, and I had a brief second of blankness from where he shot me between the eyes. I reached up and ripped the arrow out.

"That hurt," I growled, "And I just forgot my sixth birthday party, bitch."

I shoved the arrow he'd just shot me with into his throat. His eyes dilated with pain and I grinned as blood poured from his throat. I ripped the arrow out of his Adam's apple again and I smiled at the blood flow.

"Didn't tell your men my blood was poison, did you?" I asked softly, watching the man in front of me die.

The other men had stopped short, staring. I smiled as the light left his eyes and his hand that clutched his throat went limp. I used my converse to move his hand away from the injury on his neck and smiled at the wound.

"That's low, even for a blood traitor." I whispered.

He seemed enraged, the gray-haired man, and he barked, "Kill her!"

The second man, a skinny man with light muscle tone and a dagger in hand. He took three steps toward me and plunged the knife through my neck, cleanly. It went all the way through and it hurt. It hurt so badly. I was blinded for a second, by the pain alone. But it did not kill me. I spluttered and spat blood on the man's face. A drop hit his lip and his face went pale. I killed that man just by coughing. I reached up and pulled the knife out of my neck slowly, the pain blinding me, almost bringing me to my knees. My shirt was blood stained and it flowed down my side and my head fell over onto my shoulder while the flesh healed back. I screamed in rage before mutilating the dead man's body with his own knife.

"That fucking hurt!" I shrieked, casting aside the arrow and staring at the knife for a moment.

This left only one man left not counting the brunette man and the gray-haired man. I didn't waste time on him, just throwing the knife, pegging him in the shoulder. Usually the shoulder wasn't a kill shot but the knife had my blood on it so he keeled over.

I gave up fighting hand to hand and knelt, lowering my head.

"Are you asking for the kill shot, my dear?" The elder man asked.

I closed my eyes, trying to focus on the venom in my veins, trying to feel it inside my arteries, trying to make it do what I wanted. After a moment with my eyes squeezed shut I felt my eyes dilate and heard a weird electrical sound and a few girls scream. When my eyes opened I could feel the change in my pupil, the venom splitting in and sending a prong-like tail off the outer edge of my pupil and my irises getting bigger and the edges darkening *. I tilted my head back up and I lunged at the man with gray hair.

This was now an animal's fight. The younger man fell back away from us as I dug my nails into the man's neck, choking him. I raise one fist to him, striking his face, leaving my mark on him, making sure that if he left this fight alive anywhere he'd go the people around him would see my injuries on him. He grabbed my hair and ripped my head back from him and I let one hand fly away from where I'd reattached to his neck to grab his wrist. I remembered the knife and brought it down on the shoulder of the hand in my hair. He cried out and I brought my free fist away from his neck to strike his face again.

"Foul little demon!" He screamed, "I'll kill you!"

He flipped himself over to where he was kneeling on my stomach and I thrashed beneath him. I still had hold of my new knife and I slashed at his chest before he wrapped his fingers around my wrist. I cried out in pain as he squeezed until there was a grinding crunching sound and my fingers loosened from my weapon. He plucked the knife from my grasp and pressed the blade against my throat.

"Go ahead!" I shrieked, "Do it! I don't care!"

"You'd let me kill you so easily? I know how to! You know I do! But no," He grinned, pushing the knife softly against my flesh, "I won't kill you so painlessly. I'm going to make you suffer, Syx. I'm going to punish you for shaming me so whimsically. You dishonored me. I'll make sure you're dishonored when you die."

"But I've never killed a child," I spat into his face, leaning into the blade and cutting myself deeper, "You can't shame me the way I shamed you. I'd never do what you did!" My face was contorted as I spoke, twisted with rage burning to profusely and so brightly it was hurting me worse than the knife blade was.

"Silence! You insolent brat! You know nothing of what you've done to me! You only know of one shame to my name! You took my seat on the council! A child, a child took my seat on the council! The Council of Elders! _Elders, _NOT minors! You shamed me by throwing me into exile! You will suffer for what you have done!" He screamed.

"In justice." I finished for him, "I will suffer for what I have done in justice." His face twisted, "Is that what you're saying to me?"

He took a handful of my hair again and slammed my head against the ground hard enough to make me dizzy and my ears to ring, "What do you know of _justice?_ _You?_ You know _nothing!_"

My hand and wrist had already healed back and I grinned into his face as the concussion he'd just given me was already fading, "I made it onto the council, didn't I?"

Then I decided I wanted a little backup. I was tired of running and I wanted to fight but I was still too weak, even in the form I held. So I opened my mouth and shrieked. I shrieked from the bottom of my stomach and it pitched up enough to make the remaining glass in the room shatter and was heard by everyone in the room. People clapped hands over their ears and cried out and soon I snapped my mouth shut again.

After a few seconds of shock some blood trickled out of the elder man's nose and he whispered, "Who have you called for?"

I grinned as I heard a noise in the distance, howling. Another howl joined the first. Then another joined the first two. Three howls were ringing through the air now. Then I heard a fourth howl barking up toward the sky. Then five.

They all came crashing through the school within seconds. Cantus – gray hair and dark eyes and aged with pride. Daemon – dark rugged hair that hung low over his dark bloody red eyes that highlighted his face, still prime with youth. Ani – red hair that was long and hid her face of bloodlust and fear of being seen, her eyes were bright flashing green and she was thin and toned. Rose – She was older, but still young, with dark knowing brown eyes and auburn hair that hung to the middle of her back, she was a mother and was kind and caring in features but mysterious and young.

Then there was the one who held my attention, Sparrow. His eyes were dark brown like his mothers and his left eye had a scar that ran over the iris just beside his pupil that was black like his pupil. His lips were healthy in shade and his teeth were shining white. His hair was short enough to hang above his ears but long enough to hang over his brow.

I was stunned to see him and the only words I could manage to say or even think were only two.

"You're alive." I murmured.

Daemon was the closet and screamed in rage at the sight of me with a knife to my throat. He was across to me with a demon's speed and had the man about the neck with his forearm behind his back and his knees on the floor. The elder man released the knife and Ani was there in an instant to take it from him. I was still on the floor, lying on my back in shock at who I was looking at.

Sparrow moved up to me, slowly picking his way through the corpses. He stopped at my side and searched my face for a second.

"Get up, Sy," He said quietly, softly, reaching down for my hand.

I stretched my hand towards his and let him pull me to my feet. He had one hand on my forearm and the other in my hand as he helped me up gently. Then he released me as I gained my footing. I stepped back from him and stared a moment longer.

He offered his arms to me, just closing his fists and holding them out slightly from his sides, "I've missed you, Sy."


	2. Chapter 2 Reunited

Chapter two – Reunited

I stepped forward again pressing my palms against his bare chest underneath his rugged black coat and rested my forehead on his collar bone, letting him circle his arms around my back and squeeze me to him. There was a scar, a long horrible looking scar that tore from the top of his ribcage to the middle of his abdomen and the muscles that tone his body had reformed around the scar, looking odd. After a second he slackened his grip on me and allowed me to raise my head and look up at his face.

I searched for words but I couldn't think of anything to say, I was at a complete loss.

"You're beautiful, Sy," He murmured before any of the others could take me from him.

I shook my head, "Liar," And smiled slightly before a tear ran down my cheek.

"Hey!" He said suddenly, his face falling, "Don't do that!"

"What?" I asked thinking about what I had thought had happened.

"Don't cry," He said, "Don't cry. This is supposed to be happy. You're supposed to be all excited to see me. You're not supposed to cry!"

I blinked and another tear rolled down my cheek.

He raised his head from mine and let me go, "I missed you, Sy. Please don't cry."

But I was full on crying now, tears just flowing down my face, "It's because I'm happy to see you all again."

Daemon called over to Cantus suddenly, having satisfied in his beating of the gray-haired man, which he'd been completing while I reacquainted myself with my long lost friend, "What do you want me to do with him?"

Cantus answered quickly, approaching me, "Let him go. The blood traitor will cause no more trouble for us."

Daemon looked dismayed, "Awww, I wanted to kill him."

Cantus laughed, "I apologize, Daemon, but as a member of the council I cannot give permission to kill another of our kind, even if he is exiled."

At this point Cantus was beside Sparrow and he placed his hand on my shoulder, kneeling down on one knee, "My girl, my pretty little Thorn. How have you been?"

"Horrible, master," I answered slowly, "It's been horrible without you here."

He smiled and pulled me into an embrace, "I've missed you, Syx. We all have."

I nuzzled my nose into his shoulder and let him embrace me but I made no move to hug him back, it wasn't proper. He released me and stood again.

"I think you'll be glad to know you'll be coming back to camp." He said softly, "But for right now, we need to get you out of here."

I nodded. Rose moved forward as well taking her son by the shoulder and pulling him gently.

"I think we should leave Syx and Master to themselves for a moment, Sparrow." She said softly.

"No, mother, please let me stay," He begged quietly.

"You'll see her again soon, don't worry." She replied pulling my friend away from me.

"Wait, Rose," Cantus said suddenly, "Sparrow will be taking her back to camp in just a moment."

Cantus left my side and went to Daemon and took the battered man from Daemon's grasp. In just few seconds daemon had managed to sprint his way over to me, snatch me around the waist, spin me in a circle, and kiss my face about ten million times.

"God, I've missed you, Sy!" He cried happily.

I was laughing now, with my hands on his shoulders as he held me up off of the ground by my waist. He set me back on the ground and scooped me close again. I locked my arms around his neck and laughed openly, overjoyed to feel Daemon hugging me again. He kissed my cheek again and buried his nose in my neck. Then he let me go and looked me over.

"God damn, you've grown up, sis," He muttered, but then he grinned again and said, "I love you."

"I love you too, D." I said happily, "I've missed you."

Then he grew somber, "I'm so sorry, Sy," He said miserably, "I'm so sorry my last words to you weren't that I loved you."

I smiled, "Its okay, D. I always knew you loved me. I never doubted it for a second."

He grinned, "I love you, Sy!"

"You already said that!" I cried, laughing.

He released my waist and let Ani, who'd walked up behind me, hug me swiftly and kiss my head before assisting Cantus take the gray-haired man outside. Daemon took my hand and squeezed it.

"Go with, Sparrow," He said, "Go with Sparrow back to camp and we'll be along soon."

"Okay, D," I mumbled, reaching over and taking hold of Sparrow's sleeve.

Sparrow led me away and Daemon leapt back up to the balcony.

"Daemon!" Rose shouted in angst, "Daemon! Cantus told us _NOT _to do that!"

Daemon turned and looked down at us, "Oops, I forgot…"

I laughed and let go of Sparrow a moment and went running into the crowd of frightened children. They backed away from me, letting me through, scared of my blood soaked clothing. I pushed the ones who didn't move quickly enough away from me until I had Randy's jacket hood in my fist. I pulled him close and kissed him.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone," I murmured, "I just wanted to say goodbye. I was denied that chance before."

He looked mildly frightened of my sudden rage earlier but he still nodded and hugged me and murmured back, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said quickly, feeling a thousand eyes on me.

I turned from him and ran back to Sparrow and his mother, "Take me home, Rose."


	3. Chapter 3 Fear, Rage, and Realization

Chapter Three – Fear, Rage, and Realization

Rose nodded at me and she reached out and squeezed my shoulder, "Come on, sweetie, you'll be back before you know it."

I nodded, smiling, then I saw Sparrow's smile fade, "Hey, Sy, you missed one."

"Huh?" I started to turn but the brunette man with vacant eyes had me around the waist.

I brought my elbow around and caught the side of his head, he let go of me but he'd knocked me away from Sparrow and Rose. Rose was stunned. We were on the ground now and I rolled back onto my back, bringing my feet up and pushing myself with my forearms and pushing out with my feet, throwing him backward farther than any human could do. His breath was gone and he had to scramble a moment to gain his footing again but I was already on my feet and angrier than before.

He searched my face for a moment, something unsettling in his gaze. I let him gain his ground and approach me in a slow pace. When he was just a foot or so in front of me he stopped and was staring at me.

"You're prettier than I remember, Thorn." He murmured.

My skin crawled, "Shut the fuck up, creepy bastard."

"My father is alive and well, thanks," He laughed eerily.

I lunged, sick of joking, sick of his staring. Pushing forward with my legs I flew at his face with fists clenched and teeth barred. The first time I struck him I hit just above his lip and his nose exploded in blood and I could feel its warmth on my fist. I brought my hand back again and let it fly once more, shattering the gaze he still held me with, making him flinch and cry out as I hit his left eye.

"Little baby, gonna cry for daddy," I mocked, loathing throbbing in my head.

_Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, just __**kill him!**_

I brought my fist back up before letting it fly again, holding his head against the lunchroom floor with my left hand, his hair tangled around my fingers, and my right hand destroying his face. His lip was bleeding and his hands were clawing at my right forearm trying to get me to release him.

"Just let me go, please just let me go," He whined, sobbing, "I didn't want to, Sy, I didn't want to. I love you. I love you."

I was blinded with rage. Seven fucking years. Seven fucking years….

I kept hitting him just over and over and over until I was shaking from exertion and the blood on my fist was overpowering. I could smell him bleeding and he was crying for a moment longer after I stopped hitting him. I pulled away from him, leaning back on my haunches and watching him stare at me and cry until his eyes rolled back to reveal the white and the veins and his lids closed.

For a moment I thought I'd kill him but his chest swelled with another breath and I was disappointed.

"Sy!" Cantus cried, "Leave him! Now!"

I stood and watched him bleed a second longer, his blood dripping off of my unraveled fingertips onto the floor. I raised my bloody hand to my lips and licked the blood off of my index finger. The sourness of his blood disgusted me though and I spat it onto the floor beside him. Then I took a single step back and gave him a hard kick in the ribcage before hissing my last words to him and rejoining Rose and Sparrow in the center of the room.

"_You had a fucking choice. Everyone has a choice. You were just too selfish to do what was right._" I growled down at him.

When I reached Sparrow's side he took my hand in his and pulled a black satin cloth strip out of his pocket and wiped the blood off of my hand then did the same to my opposite forearm. I was raging and I looked up at the balcony where Cantus stood.

"Can I kill him?" I asked, my teeth clenched, "That's the man that damned me to this hell where the only mercies here only had me as their mercy."

Cantus smiled slightly, "He is not one of our kind, he was never on the council, and he's certain done you wrong, my sweet. So of course you may kill him. Just wake him up and arm him first."

A grim smile took over my face; my lips sliding back to show my teeth, "I have permission to kill him?"

"Yes."

Sparrow grabbed my wrist before I turned and sprinted back to his body, "Wait, Sy, this is yours."

He pulled a mask from his trench coat pocket. The face the skull of an owl with the eyes filled with bone paste so that the slits fit my eyes perfectly. And there were three feathers on the side, tied to the strap that held the mask on, a raven's feather, a Sparrow's feather, and a owl's feather. The ribbon was a vibrant red and was so long it nearly touched the back of my calves. Sparrow stepped forward and tied the mask around my eyes and I grinned a horrible malicious grin. Then he pulled my favorite weapon out of his back pants pocket. A leather glove that went up to my elbow and laced to keep it on, but the fingers of the glove were tipped with sharp talons, cut from the feet of my favorite bird of prey, the eagle. I slid the glove onto my left hand and tested the sharp edge against my right forearm, drawing a short line of blood.

Then I snapped around, to face my prey, which was just starting to gain consciousness. I started forward, one step at a time, plotting, wondering how I was going to drag his death out nice and _slow. So slow…_

He turned and faced me, his eyes so deadly blue but so empty. He drew his knife and he looked anguished.

"Don't make me kill you, Sy." He murmured.

I snorted and growled, "_Bring it pretty boy._"

I lunged forward, my toes the only thing touching the ground as I slid forward like a skater on ice. Shade at my feet, making my shadow dance. I had his face in my left hand and my talons digging into his flesh, he slashed my face and neck with his dagger but the wound was sealed before he could bring the blade back across again. I hit him once across the face, knocking his head to the side. I heard bones in his neck crunch.

I growled and pushed him away from me he spun me and pressed me against the wall. I skittered up the wall until my feet touched the banister of the staircase that led into the lunchroom. His eyes dilated and he reeked of fear. I was grinning maliciously and decided that I was strong enough, or protected enough to slip full form and braced myself with my talons clasp around the metal pipe that topped the brick wall. My back arched outward and my shirt and jacket ripped through as the bones started moving.

God, it hurt. It was so excruciating the only words I can think to describe the level of pain are 'Child birth'. The bones peaked the skin and the frame of the wing base started healing with skin stretching across the thick bones that had been lying next to my spine inside my back. Then from there the feathers started to grow and peak the new flesh so that in a matter of minutes the black fallen wings on my back had materialized.

I stretched them out, rolling my shoulders and popping my neck. His fear peaked and his eyes were huge. I folded my wings in around me, the feathers hiding my grin but still exposing my rage filled, blood lusting eyes. Before I hit the floor I flung my wings out to my side and had my talons around his throat and was taking him up to the ceiling I switched hands, wrapping my bare fingers around his neck and holding him out while I dug my talons into the tiles on the ceiling.

He slashed at my arm again with his knife.

"Don't want me to drop you, do you?" I asked softly, "No, no, you're not going to die as slowly as you want."

After a second I realized people on the floor were shrieking in fear. I didn't care. I tightened my grip on the man's throat for a moment then dropped him.

I watched him fall but I was falling to, my wings encasing my body and I plummeted towards the floor after him. Then I snatched him and took flight again. He was sobbing and scared but he wasn't fighting. So I dropped him the rest of the way to the floor.

"Come on, you creep, fight me," I shouted, "Fucking fight me!"

"Can't," He murmured, "Can't. Can't."

I lunged forward, sick of playing with him. I had his wrist, squeezing it in my fist until my talons cut his flesh and his fingers released his knife. Then I dropped his hand and he stood there, cowering in front of me. He was taller than me but I was stronger.

"Why do you cower from me? You're slime. I tried to help you. I tried to help, you dumb asshole. I was so nice to you. I made the others leave you alone. I made all the others swear they'd never touch you again but then you pulled your shit. You pulled your shit and now I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill you. I am going to fucking kill you. You made me suffer. I was good to you. I was so good to you. I was your friend. Then you started fucking with me. Then you brought him to us. You led him to us. You led him to us and he tried to kill us. I thought he did. I thought he fucking killed my best friend for seven fucking years. I thought he was dead, my best friend. You made them take me back to the house I hate. The house where I was always miserable is where you sent me. _Look at me when I speak to you, you dirty piece of shit, I'll kill you right fucking now, look at me._" I growled as he looked down at the floor, "I'm going to make you as miserable as I was while you're living the high life with the fucking king of blood traitors!"

I lunged again slinging him backward into the floor, cracking his head against the floor. He stood and scrambled to the right, trying to get back to the staircase. I got his ankle and ripped him back shoving my fist into his face and digging my talons into his leg.

He cried out again, "Just let me live!"

I scoffed, "Live your miserable little life!"

I had my fist in his hair and slammed his head against the tiled floor. He coughed and his eyes were phasing out. I screamed at him again and slapped him across the face, making his eyes open wide and his fear to return.

"You're _not_ passing out again!" I screamed, "You'll suffer this and I'll watch you bleed! I want to see the soul leave your eyes! I want to watch your thinking die!"

He flinched at my words, my face inches in front of his. I snatched the front of his shirt, stained with his blood and ripping where my talons tore the cloth. I plucked him from the floor. I slung him, my rage fueling my power, my eyes bloodshot with adrenaline and my heart beat pounding in my ears. My fists were clenched and my right fist was bloodied and the bone was showing on my third knuckle but I felt no pain. My mask, my precious mask, was splattered with the blood from his face.

He hit the farthest wall to the left and shouted with the pain of hitting the bricks. I spread my wings, feathers of raven black flying out of the rotten flesh of the demon I was. My eyes dilated and I felt the prong tail that was on the outer ring of my pupil* gash through my iris as I took in more light and everything was more focused than normal. I was on fucking rage cocaine.

I started walking towards him, perfectly intent on killing him slowly. I felt every eye in the room on my back. I leaned my head forward so that I could see him on the floor in front of me over the lip of the eye slits in my mask. He was cowering from me, sniveling in fear and anguish.

"Please," He begged, "Please don't kill me."

"Shush," I ordered, my voice soft, almost whispering in the noiseless room, "You deserve to die. I was your friend. You betrayed me. I'll look you in the eyes when I rip your soul out. You did it behind my back. Stab me again; I dare you, just look me in the eyes. Just look me in the fucking eyes." I growled at him.

I knelt next to him taking his shoulder with my right hand and holding him against the wall, "Don't whine anymore, bright eyes, don't whine anymore."

He had his eyes squeezed close, tears gushing down his face, the light reflecting off of the nervous sweat and blood on his face, "Open your eyes," I ordered.

He opened his eyes, so scarred, so scarred were his haunting blue eyes. I grinned, taking pride in repaying him for what he'd done. I'd treated him nicely in childhood, made the other children leave him alone and stop picking on him, been his friend, brought him food when he had none, confided in him, let him confide in me, but he betrayed me and led the one man who wanted to kill me to me. That was a betrayal I couldn't get over. He'd saved himself and ruined my life, my happy carefree life, just to save his miserable little life; even after he'd told me he was suicidal he'd rather life than save a friend, his _only _friend.

I smiled, "Who do you love, Michel?" I asked softly, malice in my eyes, "Say goodbye to the only real friend you ever had. I hope it was worth it."

He whimpered, "I'm sorry."

"Scared?" I asked, just wanting to verify he was as frightened as I had been for years, so many years.

He nodded, his eyes locked on mine.

I slit his shirt, just under his ribcage and ran the cold eagle claws under his shirt. He flinched a thousand times in a row at the cold touch of Death's hand. My lips were dry with bloodlust and I could hear his heart pounding. I let my hand rest over his shriveled black heart, feeling it pound with fear, wanting to leap from his chest. The cold leather was the last thing he'd feel. The look in my eyes would be the last thing he saw.

"_I hate you_." Would be the last thing he heard.

"_I love you._" Would be the last thing he said.

I pushed the talons into his chest with a force enough to break the ends of his uppermost ribs and stab them into his heart and lungs, his eyes bulging from his head and blood dribbling out of the corner of his mouth and nose. He exhaled his last breath. I could smell his fear dying with his body. My hand pushed deeper into his chest, my fingers locking around the heart in his chest that was mutilated with the ends of five different ribs.

That was the end of Michel Tomas's life. The blood on my glove repulsed me and I sat by his side watching the blood pour from the hole in his chest where I'd withdrawn my hand. My hand was covered, the glove as well, there was no sign of color besides the dark scarlet.

His eyes were vacant, truly unseeing now. But there was something I realized at that moment, staring into his eyes.

_Poor Michel, he'd been living all this time, but by looking in his eyes, I should've realized before. He was already dead. I didn't have to kill him. He was already dead. Poor Michel, poor Michel, living dead in all honesty. _


	4. Chapter 4 Remorse

Chapter Four – Remorse

Sparrow was at my shoulder, watching me as I searched my victim's face. I touched my fist to the ground, tapping the tile gently. After a second of searching his eyes I tapped the floor a little harder. My blood was boiling. My heart was speeding up. Something wet was across my face.

But my mask should've prevented the blood from touching my face? No… Not blood…

Tears streamed down my face. Where was it? That satisfaction I thought I'd feel? All that rage, all that pleasure in his pain but when I ended him, finally ended him, I was still so angry…

Sparrow murmured my name, "Syx," Then he said, "Are you okay?"

I hit the ground again, full force, screaming in blinded rage. The tiles cracked, the man before me slumped over. I tilted my head back and screamed at the ceiling, all my force in the scream. Sobbing, I let myself fall backward onto my back and sob and writhe in my agony. All my agony was crashing down on me. Sparrow knelt beside me, picking me up in his arms as I cried out and sobbed.

"It's okay, Sy," He mumbled, pulling my mask from my face gently, leaving the knot tied in the vibrant red but pulling the mask itself from my face, "It's okay, Sy. He did deserve it. And he'd better off truly dead."

I cried for almost half an hour, nothing but my wails of misery rebounding through the room. Randy had worked his way through the crowd, pushing and shoving through the crowd, and he was kneeling beside me as well now. My sobs reduced themselves to nothing and I was staring at his corpse. I pushed myself away from Sparrow and didn't look at either of them.

I moved towards the man in front of me. Taking my own talons I slit my right wrist, and holding the wound over his slightly opened mouth. The blood dripped onto his lips and into his mouth and slowly, so slowly started to work its magic, its black magic.

His eyes started to glimmer, his chest raising once, his lids closing, his fingers curling closed, he was alive again. I was watching him as he reopened his eyes and his pupils were larger and had a pronged tail that slid out of the bottom and lashed out away from his nose, his irises were more alive than even before I'd killed him.

Then he started screaming, thrashing and crying in agony. The wounds weren't healed and he was dying again, slowly dying. I screeched in surprise and revolt at my creations demise. I lurched forward and ripped his shirt away from the gory hole in his chest. I saw his heart bleeding, beating, pulsing, and killing itself. The ribs that were shattered were stabbed into his heart and lungs and he bled from the wounds and blood poured out of the hole where the skin had been ripped out, in disgusting shreds of dead meat that was tilted into the cavity of his chest. He was screaming, screaming.

"Hush!" I screamed, terrified, "I'll fix it! Just please stop!"

He thrashed and was staring at me with terrified, pain dilated eyes. He was screaming my name and I shuddered at the wounds I'd caused him. I dug my talons into my wrist again, the previous wound healed already, and ripped the flesh completely off of my arm along with my jacket sleeve and I held the blood pouring wound over his chest and let the blood fill him, heal him.

The shattered bones flew back to their places and his heart and lungs healed their wounds and the dead skin deteriorated and was replaced with new fresh skin, starting as scabs and progressing through the healing cycle faster than normal as my face flushed and paled and sweat rose on my body and my head started swimming and I was starting to lose consciousness from blood loss even if my own wounds were healing at the speed of light.

His screams halted and my vision blurred and everything faded out and I fell back in a pool of my own blood mixed with him. He passed out from pain, and I watched him slump beside me. I could see his lips moving but I couldn't hear anything but a high pitched ringing noise as tears of pain and remorse streamed down my cheeks.

Then I realized what he was saying as it all faded to black.

_Thank you. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Readers, <strong>_

_**Firstly, thank you, I know most of you are close friends but I'm hoping maybe someone I don't know stumbled upon my stories. I'm just writing you a short note to apologize for this short little chapter here. I usually write much more and I know you'll hit me for not writing at least enough to make a horrible bloody massacre scene. But I promise the next chapter will be a little happier (but only a little), and that Rage is always welcomed in the door of the mourning. **_

_**And to my friends, who've supported my writing and dropped everything to read my newest chapters just because I've notified them that I've posted more, I thank you sincerely. Without you, my friend, I'd never picked up a pen and I'd probably be mourned over instead of mourning. So I thank you publicly. I always think that words written with soul meaning stitched into their letters means more than simply saying the two words I'm trying to get across. **_

_**Thank you.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**SYX**_


	5. Chapter 5 The Blood and The Boys

Chapter Five – The Blood and the Boys

As I returned from the black and my vision returned, I pulled gently at my wrists but they were tied together. My arms were circled around something and the wind was whipping at my face. My hair had been pushed away from my face. I blinked once to clear my vision and everything came into focus so quickly it frightened me and I cried out.

Sparrow grabbed my wrist and his head snapped around. At least, I think it was Sparrow. He was wearing a helmet that covered his face and head completely and we were on a shining red crotch rocket flying through traffic. A horn blared off to my left and I screamed in fright.

We were rocketing through the cars and we were chased by a motor bike like ours in a dark blue with two riders wearing full leather bikers gear. And in front of us there were another two bikes, one green, and one white with mud stains on its underbelly. On the white bike there was a man with gray hair tied up and tied to the seat and then the driver himself, and I guessed that it was Cantus driving. The green bike had Michel on it, in his normal clothes with a helmet like mine, full head helmet but with a clear face mask unlike the others who's were tinted and more sinister looking. I felt my wings catching the wind and my head snapped down to see Sparrow's trench coat around me, buttoned to keep my wings from being exposed. And on Sparrow's back was a black leather riding jacket and black leather gloves covered his hands. Ani and Daemon were on the bike behind us and I figured Rose was riding with Michel.

I wiggled my fingers on my left hand and my glove was gone.

"You okay, baby girl?" A voice said in my ear.

I gave a start. Daemon's voice had spoken right in my ear. Then I realized the helmet had a headset in it and Daemon was talking to me through a microphone.

"Yeah," I mumbled, "Just dizzy and a little thirsty."

He laughed, "This is the first time in seven years you've taken full form, baby girl, so of course you're thirsty. You're tired and you lost a lot of blood. You're weaker than before. You'll be even weaker now. We'll take good care of you. Won't we?"

"Yeah," Said a silky voice, so commanding and smooth you wanted to obey it, Cantus spoke, "And we're going to get you some real food. Right Ani?"

Ani giggled, "Yes sir,"

The blue bike pulled alongside ours and the one driving tilted their head back and Ani kept talking, "I'll get you some real good food, Thor,"

I laughed, my face splitting into a grin, "That sounds great."

Sparrow laughed into his head set and my soul was sent up a few miles, "Yeah, then we're going to get you healthy again and get you on your feet and hunting again."

"The boys back home sure have missed Sammy Syx. They only had you as a girl for a few weeks before," Daemon stopped.

Ani snorted into her mic, "Way to make things awkward, babe,"

Daemon gave a sort of apologetic sound like a sigh and a grunt mixed together and I laughed, "Its okay, guys, its okay. Now that I know that everyone is okay I'm perfectly content."

The rest of the drive was silent and I decided that I was going to rest my eyes and wait until we arrived back at camp. I closed my eyes and let the comfort I was in let me slip off into sleep.

But before I was completely asleep, I heard his voice, "Is Sy okay?"

I didn't wake up again until the bike hit a hard curve and then the bottom dropped out as we sped over a hill. We were flying back up another grassy hill, the road gone from sight, just a dirt trail now. The other bikes were gone as well.

"Sparrow!" I cried, "Where are we?"

He laughed, "For security measures we all split up when we go back to camp, come in at different angles so any one trailing gets shaken off in the woods."

At the top of the hill he pulled to a screeching stop and he flipped the kickstand down on the dirt bike. He took my hand and helped me off of the bike. I pulled the helmet off after he released my hand and I stood in front of him. I knelt, placing the helmet on the ground beside the bike and unbuttoned the trench coat from around me.

"I think its best that you don't waltz into camp for the first time in a few years in full form." Sparrow said softly, holding his hand out to me.

I knew the drill, remembered it anyway. I stepped forward and took his hand in my and let him slide his arm around my waist, under the coat and under my wings and hold me to him, my side pressed to his side. I squeezed my eyes closed and pulled his hand up to my lips and bit down gently at first, prepared for pain.

"It'll be alri – _fuck_," He cut off in the middle of his sentence as I focused on my veins and the venom in them and willed it to do what I wanted.

The feathers of my wings fell off slowly, that part didn't hurt much but the fact that inside the warm flesh of my dying crow's wings the bones were being moved by muscles that forced them back into their positions lining my spinal cord. They folded slowly, the skin dying and rotting within seconds fueled by different charges and surges of chemicals that if I even tried to explain I'd only hurt myself further. I clamped my teeth down harder and harder on his flesh to keep from screaming. The pain shot up the branches of my dying wings and down my back into the back of my legs and along the insides of my arms. My ears throbbed with the torture of being forced back into a mortal state of being. My eyes shot open as I bent forward with the pain of the bones in my back breaking and mending and breaking and mending. His blood poured into my mouth and the pain was beaten back for a moment, numbed slightly, but only slightly. I swallowed the Ichor as it poured from his veins and soon the wings were gone and the only sign that they'd ever been there were the rips in my clothes and the slight ache.

He pulled my back against his chest and pulled me back with him to sit on the ground. He stroked my head as I drank my fill, my pupils swirling, or seeming to, pulling their pronged tail* back into them and my irises going back to normal.

"S'okay, Sy," Sparrow mumbled towards me as I jerked away from his hand and his blood dribbled down my chin.

I swallowed the last mouthful of thick warm coppery tasting life and gazed at the wound as it healed. I shook my head and squeezed my eyes closed.

"Its okay, Sy," He said again.

I shook my head again, "No its not."

He stood up, stepped back and offered his hand, freshly healed, to help me up. I ignored it and pushed myself up. I picked up the helmet off the ground and slipped it over my head again. He stepped past me, swung his leg over the bike and pulled his helmet over his thick brown hair, hiding the scarred tanned flesh of his face. He kicked the stand for the bike up and cranked the little bike. I kicked my leg over the seat and tried to sit as far back from him as possible.

Before I even had a good hold on him or the bike he took off, gearing up and ripping through the trees. I cried out and flung my arms around his waist. He snorted. Careening around curves that I didn't recall and seeing only flashes of things I remembered we were soon at the camp again.

I could smell _everything_; the stench of sweat from working men, the aroma of cooking food, the smoke of burning fires, the smell of the suck mud pits where the children played, and the smell of animals and fresh sap from old trees. The wildlife itself was breathing in this place. Everything was so alive and it all pulsated with the beat of life. I could smell his anger. I'd enraged Sparrow somehow. And guilt swelled in me but was soon banished by three faces that appeared in the distance of the open field where camp was.

The ground was dirt and covered in small patches of grass here and there. The air was cold and the wilderness was muted but alive still. The fires that raged in front of every tear-down hut that housed the families here kept the grounds comfortably warm if you were dressed well. The children that were strewn across the grounds in game were dressed in pelts and modern clothes, an odd combination but natural here. Although most children here were dressed in moccasin boots there were a few who had factory made shoes. The huts were made of light limber and most had walls of heavy canvas that was tightly secured to the frames and gave warmth and shelter as expertly as any wooden or brick house. The roofs were mostly made of canvas and waterproof tarps, and these tarps on most houses were rolled at the sides to be able to fall down over the canvas to protect the cloth walls from rain water as well.

There were screams of my name and three boys, two of them men now and one just a slight bit younger than me, were racing through camp to get to me. I grinned and I could sense and smell Sparrow's rage fading, though I knew he wouldn't forgive so easily (even though I was uncertain of what I had done).

I pulled my helmet off and slid off the bike, Sparrow doing the same and grinning at the boys. _Boys_, I can't call them that anymore, we'd all grown up.

Aykayri* was the youngest and I only had one year on him, and barely that. His eyes were a mixture of soft hues of brown and hazel and were slightly almond in shape but appeared more wide like a full blood Caucasian and his face was sharp like his half brother's but his hair was dark, almost black. He was muscular just as all of the members of this camp were, but his build was slim and his shoulders were narrow and the rest of his body followed suit. His hands had grown rougher over the years of working the land like all the men and women here did. I learned his as he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into a spine snapping hug and he nuzzled his head into my neck. As he pulled away I got a good look at his matured facial features. As a child he'd had a kind of squashed nose, and it still looked that way but it wasn't as bad as it used to be.

Jeremiah was Aykayri's half brother. The pair's mothers were different women, though they both grew up calling the same woman "mom". Their father was an abusive, alcoholic whore and had cheated multiple times on his wife, who was the kind, gentle woman they called "mother". Jeremiah's biological mother was a Caucasian and Aykayri's was an Asian (hence his name). Aykayri's mother had named him but couldn't support him with her job (dancer) and since the biological father was, for lack of a better word, an ass, she gave custody to the father's wife. The boys' mother left their father and brought them to this camp where Cantus provides protection for them.

Jeremiah was three years older than his younger brother, so he was two years older than me, placing him at seventeen. His hair was lighter than his brothers and his eyes were wider and a bright green like that of his father's, though they weren't contaminated with hatred and blood streaks from alcohol abuse. His face was more of a block shape and his smile was warm and inviting. His chin and cheeks were taken with light stubble and I was shocked by how much he'd grown. He'd always been taller than me, being older, and me being very small, but he was much taller and his arms and body were more toned then they were. His ears still stuck out from his head though and his lips were still fat and red and split with bloody streaks where he and his brother had disagreed on something and Aykayri was much faster than him.

Big Rock, the third boy, man rather, was tall and stoutly build, with light brown dirt colored hair that hung in his eyes and over his nose but was unruly but always clean. His nose was fat and close to his face. His eyes were blue, shockingly so. His bottom lip had a slight scar it in. I remembered giving him that scar using a sharp stick when he'd teased me about my hat. His shoulders were wide, and he was very tall and very bright, though he looked as if he'd been very dim. He ducked his head when he spoke and he called me "baby girl" because he was the one who discovered I was female before the others (minus Sparrow who knew from the get go). On his right hand, his ring finger had no nail, and just had a weird scab like skin covering the tip of it (I still don't know why). And I hope I could go without stating that Big Rock was not his actual name (I don't recall him ever telling me his actual name). We called him Big Rock because of the song "Big Rock Candy Mountain". Big Rock was sweet as candy and was absolutely the biggest of the five of us so he earned his name. We would hum it and tease him with it because he originally told us his name was "Stone" as he didn't like his name. And over the short time I knew him, we'd grown close, and I had nicknamed him Big Rock.

These were the boys. Sparrow, Aykayri and I were the smallest. Well, I was the smallest now. After I shoved Aykayri away from me I snatched the front of Jeremiah's shirt and pulled him close, wrapping my arms around his waist. He was hesitant but hugged me anyway. Then as the brothers stepped back Big Rock grabbed me and flung me into the air, screeching with surprised and fright. But he plucked me from the air and spun me in a wide circle, completely pressed to him as his arms engulfed me.

"Gosh, baby girl, I've _missed _you. I've been here all alone with these _morons_ who are constantly getting themselves in trouble and I've had no one here _with a brain _to help me pull them out of it!" He cried, laughing and kneeling as he set me, dizzily, back on the ground.

I grinned at him, "I missed you too Big Rock! I had no one watching my back! And after I left I went all this time without you kissing my nose and telling me the sun will be glad to rise on my porcelain face."

He laughed, "I forgot. I used to say that every night. After Cantus left I'd sneak in through the slit in the back wall of your tent and wrap you up like a little doll and we'd whisper about everything that had happened that day."

He was smiling and he looked more overjoyed than any of the others, "You were like my sister, Sy. You _were_ my sister. You were all the family I had here and then you left and I just didn't know what to do."

Jeremiah's slime dimmed, "He cried for three weeks, only stopping to eat and sleep. And if he wasn't full of bawling, there were tears rolling down his face any damn way. He was almost as torn up as Sparrow was – after he woke up of course."

"I love you, Sy," Big Rock mumbled, smiling still and staring at me like I was his long lost child.

I grinned and threw my arms around his neck, burying my nose and eyes in his thick neck and letting him lean his head against mine, "I love you too. I love all you guys."

*Pupil – The pupil that I have put an asterisk by in this chapter and the last few is Figure 1 in my binder, friends – if you are curious then you can ask me to show you

*Aykayri – Pronounced "A-kay-ree"


	6. Chapter 6 Home Bound

Chapter 6 – Home Bound

That night, at camp, my first day back, was not special in any way at all. I was taken back to Cantus's spare tent and found all my things were as I left them. I slept in my cot again under the pelts that I left thrown hastily over my canvas cot. I was overjoyed to be back but everyone I was close to acted as if I never left besides hugging me, welcoming me warmly back and telling me shortly how much they missed me.

That night, lying in my cot, not actually sleeping but just smiling at the canvas walls I had a visitor slip through the slit, still raggedly cut and well hidden in the back wall of my tent so that Cantus never knew that I had Sparrow sleep in my cot with me at night when his father was angry or Cantus had frightened me or when my terrors scared me. And also, every night, Big Rock would visit me to tell me goodnight. On more than one occasion Big Rock had almost stumbled upon Sparrow dozing in on my cot with me. Of course then, Sparrow's mother often caught us, but we were children, very young children, and also best friends, so no one would say anything because we were just young.

My walky-talky was still under my pillow. And I was surprised at its presence. These were the communication source between Sparrow and I. When one of us wanted the other's presence we would just call for the other. Soon after I discovered it I had someone tap on the rock that held the flap of the slit down with something metal.

"Who's there?" I cried, frightened by the unannounced visitor.

"Shhh!" They hissed, "Cantus is still roaming around, Sy, I don't want to be bludgeoned by the old dog."

I sat up and threw one of the pelts around my shoulders and hissed, "Big Rock?"

"You decent?" He asked, and I could hear him shifting the stone away from the flap.

"_No, I sleep nude_," I spat sarcastically, rolling my eyes and smiling.

He slid under the flap on his back and grinned over at me, "Sarcastic little bitch."

"Foul mouthed ass," I retorted, grinning back.

He let the flap close behind him and stepped over to my cot and sat on the edge of it, holding his arms apart for a non-forced hug. I leaned into him and let him pull me into his lap.

"How old are you now?" He asked quietly, "I counted the years you were gone and I know you've had 7 birthdays but I don't know how old you are."

"Fifteen," I murmured, "I'm fifteen now."

He pulled my head onto his chest and hissed, "God, you've grown up."

"So?" I muttered.

"I lost my virginity at the age of 16 and the chick I was with was 15." He spat.

I reeled away from him, "Gross! I didn't want to know that!"

"Yeah, well," He laughed, "It's a warning that if I ever catch you screwing around I'll kill the bastard."

I rolled my eyes, laughing, and rested my head against his chest again, "You say too much sometimes, bro."

He laughed too and rested his cheek on the top of my head, "I just came to say goodnight Sy."

I smiled up at him; leaning away to see his eyes but his thin dirt brown hair hid the upper half of his face. I reached up and watched as my thin fingers brushed the hair away from his eyes to see his blue eyes staring at me. It was strange, his eyes blue but ringed with a gently green and the pupil ringed with a light hazel very thinly but the majority of his iris was dominated by blue.

He grinned and leaned back, flicking his hair back over his eyes, "Love you, Sy,"

I let my hand fall to my side and leaned up to kiss his nose, "Love you too, bro,"

His grin stretched and I moved away from him, letting him throw the pelts and blankets over me and smile down at me before sneaking out again.

I was asleep shortly after he left, although it didn't last long. I heard the static of the walky-talky come to life and I heard a man's screams in the back ground and a woman screaming back. In front of this all was gentle sobbing.

"Sy? Come in. Are you there?" I heard Sparrow's voice mutter into the walky's twin, then he muttered, his voice fading back as he pulled away from it, "It probably doesn't even had decent batteries in it."

I picked my pillow up and yawned as I pressed the thick black button on the side of the walky and said into it, "I'm here, they're fighting?"

"Yeah, can I come there? Please? I want out of here so bad." He murmured.

"Of course you can," I replied, after the gentle beep that meant he'd released the talk button.

"Thank you." He murmured, "I'm shutting this off now, okay?"

"Okay." I replied.

I sat up and stretched and within about fifteen minutes he had managed to run across the camp and tapped on the stone that held down the flap.

"Come on, Sparrow, I'm cold and tired, and I know you're still crying," I said softly.

The flap lifted from outside and he slid in on his back, covered with a loose cotton t-shirt. He pulled his feet under him and was crouched with his head down. I could see his tears falling onto the dirt floor and they left imprints in the loose dirt, darkening and displacing it. He was wearing black pajama pants and the bottoms were stained with dirt that would dust off but his feet were caked in dirt as they were bare. The back of his shirt too was now stained with dust.

He stood suddenly, "Hey,"

"Hey," I said softly, as he drew his hand across his eyes, sniffing.

I stood up and walked around behind him, dusting his back off with my hand and working my way around him, ridding him of the light brown dust stains on his upper body. I was using the dust as an excuse to touch him because I knew he felt alone and was scared and needed to be hugged but I also knew he wouldn't let me hug him until he stopped crying.

I then backed up until the back of my knees hit the side of my cot and I sat down. He still had his head down and was crying.

"You can sit down, Sparrow, I want you to." I mumbled at him.

He moved forward, sitting a few inches away from me on my cot, silent. I pulled my knees to my chest and pulled my deer pelt tighter around my shoulders. Then an idea struck me, another excuse to touch him without insulting his pride.

"Are you cold?"

No answer.

I took the pelt by its ends and flung it over his shoulders, pulling it around in the front to cover his chest. I had to lean across him to do so and I got close to his face, peering under the dark brown locks, almost black, that hung in bangs over his eyes, hiding the tears. I took this opportunity to peer at his eyes and see the salt water of his tear still hanging on his lids and still tripping over and running down his cheeks.

I pulled away quickly and let him cry. After a few moments of his clutching the pelt around his shoulders with one hand and the other hand resting awkwardly on his knee, I reached over and wrapped my fingers over the cold flesh of his hand and squeezed his fingers. That one awkward movement sent him over the edge and he cried out, suddenly all out sobbing. He flung himself onto my cot, curling up under the pelts. He was sobbing into his arms, hiding his face from me.

A tear peaked my lid and it rolled down my cheek leaving a sliver trail. I threw myself at him, suddenly crying too. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and rested my head against the side of his head, his right hand left his face and he clutched my forearm.

"Please don't cry," I begged, "Please don't cry anymore."

He grew silent after a few seconds and sniffed, murmuring, "I'm sorry."

I skittered away from him, leaning around to look at his face, tear streaked, puffy-eyed, runny-nosed, and looking as if he'd shamed himself.

I felt foolish suddenly, crying like an infant, "No, _I'm _sorry. You had right to cry. It doesn't make you weak. It makes you, you. I had no excuse to cry."

He flipped over, rolling onto his other side and uncurling slightly, "Lay with me, Sy," He murmured, sounding like a frightened child.

I nodded, laying beside him, facing him, and taking his fingers in mine, "Go to sleep Sparrow."

* * *

><p><em>Sleep like the robins and glories in the nightfall <em>

_But open your lids when theirs shall close_

_And I'll hold you close my child. I look into your eyes,_

_My beautiful bird and I think to the heavens_

_A thankful prayer to the mother moon and the Nyx_

_That gave me you. _

_The night is blessed with another beautiful raven,_

_A robin, _

_A sparrow,_

_A lovebird,_

_A blue jay,_

_A song bird for me. _

_The owls' harsh howl is jealous of you_

_And the silk of your tones_

_So here I hold you close _

_My child _

_My child._

_Here I'll hold this boy's hand_

_And lead my song bird into the night._

_Away from the slaughter house and into the dark;_

_I'll take you in my ways and teach you my art._

_Just please baby boy_

_With those dark woodland brown eyes_

_, don't cry a tear_

_Or whine a word, _

_And I'll sing you my Song Bird's Song. _

* * *

><p>We both fell asleep. And I'm not sure if I was the only one that heard Rose's song. The song was soft and slow and she sang deep from her throat, it gave the song a low mournful sound and a luscious tone. Her voice was dark when she wanted it to be but light and happy at the same moment. As I heard her song, hazy to me now, ringing through my head, I swear I saw Sparrow's lips moving to the lyrics.<p>

* * *

><p>That morning, Cantus rose early, and came into my tent without announcing himself. I woke with a violent start and a fear that was balled into a mass the size of my head and was stuck in the center of my throat when I heard him growl.<p>

I sat bolt upright and my eyes were wide with fear of being caught and fear of being punished. Cantus grabbed me, taking me by the arm and ripping me over the now awake and frightened Sparrow, then Cantus's wrath was unleashed in another grasping hand, which caught Sparrow's hair and he ripped us both out into the early morning dimness. We were the only ones up, visibly anyway.

Cantus released both of us and we stood, at attention, silently, with our eyes locked firmly on the ground and apologies and explanations on our lips ready to pounce into action the second he gave us permission. He was standing directly in front of us, centered between the foot or so of space he'd intentionally thrown between us.

"_Explain yourselves_." He growled, his voice low and dangerous, "You first, _boy_."

Sparrow dropped to one knee, his right fist on the ground, his arm straight, and his left hand in a fist at the center of his collar bone, that arm bent. His right knee was in the dirt and his left was cocked up so he could stand swiftly at the order.

"_Stand_." Cantus barked.

Sparrow stood, dropping his fists down by his sides again.

"Speak," Cantus said his voice softer but not less angry, just arrogant.

Sparrow raised his head, but only slightly, not meeting Cantus's eyes, "My parents were fighting and I sought refuge with Syx, Master. I meant no harm or disrespect. I just didn't want to hear my mother crying after he'd beaten her again."

His eyes were filling but it was disrespectful to cry in front of Cantus and he lowered his head again. Cantus took in a deep breath. And then he relaxed.

"Did you touch her?" He demanded his last question before he let us off the hook.

"Just her hand, Master." Sparrow answered obediently.

Cantus didn't seem happy but he gave us the order to relax, we weren't so stiff in our stances but we still didn't meet his eyes. By stray fact, just chance, an ache went through my shoulder, my left shoulder, and I reached up and covered the place where it hurt me.

Cantus's eyes lit with fire, "_You dare mock me? After I am lenient with you on such a disgrace?_"

Then I realized what I was doing, "No master! Please! I'm sorry! I forgot! I'd forgotten! It hurts and I just,"

I didn't get to finish. He struck me. Sparrow's head snapped toward me, watching me as I hit the ground with the force of my master's hand across my face. I cried out as he struck me but dared not let my hand touch my injury.

"I'm of very short patience with you, girl, you will not step out of line again or you will be punished accurately. And you, _boy_, if you dare even try to help her to her feet even after I leave I'll strike you down as well." Cantus growled.

"Yes sir." Sparrow agreed, unwillingly.

He left, swooshing off into the depths of the forest. I pushed myself to my feet, "Don't worry about it, Sparrow," I mumbled as he started to apologize.

Sparrow took my arm once my feet were on the ground and grabbed my face with his free hand, examining my new injury, "That'll bruise," He murmured.

I smiled, "Welcome home me."

Sparrow didn't smile, "It's not funny, Sy, I always hate it when he hits you."

I shook my head, "It's okay, and he's just as mean as I am."

Sparrow took my hand and led me into the camp after he was satisfied with his examination of my wound. He took me to Ani, awake outside her tent, stirring a sliver pot over a fire.

"Are you hungry?" Ani asked the second we appeared, not even looking up.

"Yes!" I cried hungry for some of her infamous cooking.

Suddenly Sparrow spoke out, "Cantus hit her."

Ani snapped her head up, "Why?"

My face darkened, "I touched my shoulder."

"The bite?"

"Yes."

"Sy…"

"Shut up."

I turned around and walked off, uncaring of what she wanted to complain about. I walked away from her food and the overreacting Sparrow. I walked into the woods, going around her tent and into the deep woods. I walked until I was at the swing where we played as children. It was almost as if I ignored the surroundings that enchanted me. My hand found its way across the wooden seat of the child's swing. The base of the swing was about three feet across, long enough across to fit both of us as children on the swing so we could fly together.

The words carved in it were rounded at the once rough edges, this caused by weathering from the harsh rain and winds thrown at it over the years. The words on it were the first things to capture my attention. My name, the name the others besides the six and my close friends called me by, Thorn, was carved into the top left corner, with a rose carved deeply into the wood, every line dark and deep and beautiful. The bottom right corner, had Sparrow's name in it, his "_real_" name, the one his father gave him before his mother left, but it was scratched out by an angry Sparrow long ago with Sparrow scratched above it with a dull pocket knife and a toddler's handwriting. Above his name was the image of the sparrow bird. The seat itself was covered by a few acorns and the scattering of a few leaves.

I brushed my hand across the wood and removed the debris with my fingertips. I sat myself on the seat and wrapped my fingers around the rough old rope, starting to fray. The texture was irritating against my skin but I didn't care. I'd missed the feel of that rope in my hands and the beauty of the scene around me, I'd so brutally ignored on the way up the hill. The hill it was on was so gracefully painted with blossoms of red and orange and yellow flowers that opened their petals to the light. They were so bright and flowed so gently in the slightly chilled breeze. Even in the late winter these flowers bloomed, though slightly muffled by the fallen and dying leaves. But the leaves, though they'd fallen and had been dead for a while they still maintained their bright colors. The hill was painted with vibrant oranges, reds, and yellows, but the leaves added a darker touch to the place, almost as if the actions and crimes committed here were shown through the darkened but vibrant still colors of the fading life of the leaves.

I picked my feet up off of the dirt and decided I'd let myself fly.

* * *

><p>I stayed in the swing, flying back and forth in an arch for maybe three or four hours, watching the sun mount itself in the sky and wander back towards the horizon. It was about noon when I heard footsteps and leapt from the wing, my feet hitting the ground and firmly planting themselves in the dirt. I was shaky though, my lower legs and feet slightly deadened by the time spent away from solid ground. My eyes were opened wide and very alert.<p>

Michel was standing there, his eyes locked on the ground and his wrists behind his back. I was ready to fight him, knowing he'd harm me just attempting to be near me. Then Daemon moved out from behind him, had being hidden in the shadows. I realized as my eyes focused on the rope in Daemon's hands that Michel's wrists were tied.

"Hey, Sy," Daemon said softly, his eyes combing over the slight bruise just alongside my eye, "Is it okay for him to be here? He wanted to talk with you, and I figured you'd like some company. I was going to stick around but I know how you are, or at least were, when Cantus pulled his shit."

I smirked, "Now I'm older you're going to start cussing around me?"

"Why not?" He remarked, "You cuss too, don't deny it."

I laughed slightly, "True, if you want to leave him here please tie him up well enough for him not to get away."

Michel's eyes lit up, and he opened his mouth to say something but he quickly closed his lips again and decided he wasn't going to speak. Daemon nodded, bound him to a small tree by his wrists and stood before glancing at me forlornly.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

I nodded, "I'm fine, Daemon."

His lip twitched up at the corner, wanting to smile to make me feel better but his face still reflecting the sadness we both knew he felt. He nodded again and walked off into the forest again. Once he was gone, Michel spoke.

"Are you okay?" He blurted.

I glared at my creature, "Yes, I'm fine."

His face seemed almost jubilant at me speaking to him but yet, downcast at being glared at. Registering this fact, my expression softened. I sat in the swing again and kicked the ground a few times.

Suddenly I blurted something at him, "I remember when we used to be friends."

He looked up and I glanced over at him, suddenly embarrassed and afraid of what I'd just said.

"Yeah," He mumbled, "I remember that too."

I smiled, reflecting on the memory, "I remember when all the guys tied you to that tree and beat you up."

He frowned, "I don't recall that being a pleasant thing."

I bit my lip, "Yeah, I'm sorry," I mumbled back, feeling poorly for laughing at him, "But I also remember me untying you and sewing up that cut on your chin."

He smiled, "I do too."

I laughed and let my toes drag the ground under the swing and stared at the ground. Then my happiness died.

"I'm sorry I killed you." I blurted again.

It was quiet for while and he shifted in his bonds. I glanced over at him and then looked quickly away.

Then he said something quietly, so softly I didn't hear him the first time he said it.

"What?" I asked, my eyes jerking to his downcast face again.

He shook his head quickly.

"What did you say?" I asked again.

He looked up at me and was crying, softly, but still crying, "Why did you bring me back?"

I didn't know how to answer; I just looked down at my feet again. I kicked at a small dirt rock and watched it bounce away. Then the question I wanted to ask slipped out my lips before I could bite my tongue.

"Did you want to die?"

There was silence, neither of us moved. Then I started rambling incoherently.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I was just thinking you looked so dead and all before I'd actually killed you. I remembered being your friend too. I just thought your eyes were pretty in a messed up kind of way. And I –Goddamn I feel bad for saying that…" I blathered on and on until he stopped me.

"Yes." He said, loudly and suddenly, almost defiant.

I looked at him, "What?"

"Yes," He said again, the timid tone of his voice returning.

"Yes what?" I asked, stunned.

"Yes, I wanted to die." He replied, his voice small.

I paused for a few seconds before asking another question, "Why?"

He looked down at his lap and mumbled, "You were my only friend and I betrayed you to save myself."

I shook my head, "Don't be like that."

"Be like what?" He said timidly, "I'm telling the truth."

I just shook my head again, "Don't say those things to me. You never betrayed me. You actually saved me. You lied to him, played along with Sparrow like he was me and I was him and…"

"I don't want to talk about that day, okay?" Michel yelled at me, suddenly lurching forward, looking as if I'd called him a name.

I paused again, just for a second, then whispered, "Okay…"

He looked up at me and said the only thing I ever figured he'd say while not crying to me, "I love you."

I shook my head and stood up, walking in circles until the feeling in my toes returned. I didn't respond and I listened to him talk, he talked about what he and his master had done between that day seven years ago and now, he talked about all the time he and I had spent together as children, he even talked about his abusive father.

Towards the end of the evening I ended up sitting in front of him and we were laughing and talking. Finally I'd watched him tug at his bonds enough and I untied his wrists from behind his back.

Daemon had certainly secured him well. I pulled at the knots in the rope a few times before they even showed signs of loosening themselves. Finally I had his wrists free and he snatched them together, rubbing the rope burns on his wrist and smiling at me.

"Thank you." He said softly.

I was kneeling next to him and smiling, thinking nothing of it. Then suddenly he snatched me by my shoulders and I realized I'd made a mistake. He held me close, his nose next to my neck, and he had his arms around my shoulders, his left hand pinning my right arm to my torso and his right hand pinning my left arm. Fear swelled in me, he was stronger than me now. If he wanted to hurt me, he could do it. He pulled me up into his lap and leaned over me. I was about to scream for help but then, just as suddenly as he had grabbed me, he released me.

I skittered away from him, pressing my back against one of the trees and watching him carefully. He realized he'd scared me and pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around his shins.

"I'm sorry I frightened you." He said softly.

* * *

><p>That day concluded early on, ending with me going back to camp, Michel being rebound, more comfortably, and going to sleep without eating anything all day. The next morning I woke late in the afternoon and was told I was going home to retrieve my things. I didn't do anything that day except sit in my cot and watch the light filtering through the canvas of my tent. That night, I got up, dressed and readied myself for going back to my "home" and we trekked back, sprinting through the woods.<p>

Ani was bounding limb to limb in the trees above us and Daemon was at my side, running alongside me, Sparrow had held back with his mother. And Cantus was in front of us, casting his sights along a wide range out. This was my protection party.

Daemon and I were playing with each other as we ran, shoving one another into trees and racing, trying to gain ground on the other. I tackled him, sending him flying backwards into the dirt laughing, and then leapt off of the tree he slammed into and sprinted forward after Cantus, laughter trailing behind me. I sent my hand flying out, my nails catching the bark of the tree closest to me as I sprinted and sent the wood particles flying into his face, gaining even more ground on him. He grabbed me by my shirt and flung me backward, his head snapping backwards to watch me fly backwards.

I snatched at the ground and let Shade pull my feet to the ground and continue skating on the shadows forward, catching up to him within a few seconds.

"That's cheating!" He cried.

I laughed, "Nuh-uh!" I called back, using my advantage to gain more ground.

Soon enough Cantus was yelling at us to cut our shit out so we stopped playing around and kept running. And even sooner we were at my house. The building was three stories, wooden, with an arched roof and one wall facing the creek was glass mostly. There were two windows that went into my room. I used the one that was approximately 6 foot off of the ground.

I hit the wall at about 45 miles an hour and ran up the wall, grabbing the screen that kept insects out of my room and ripping it out of the window with my right hand while digging the claws of my glove into the wall with my left. I ripped the window open and threw myself inside. Once inside I heard the sound of a gunshot. I jumped and my right hand hit the floor as I crouched in the dark, ready for whoever was at my house. After a second, I realized the "gunshot" was a tire. I relaxed, but only slightly.

I stayed where I was and after a few minutes the front door opened and Alex McMath and Jessie May walked through. They made their way down the hallway, the light they let in, along with my dog Max, reflecting off of the pictures that were littered across the hallways walls. I crept out after them, patting Max on the nose to send him back outside and walked up behind them as McMath put his hands to his mouth and screamed.

"SYX! It's McMath and Jessie! Come out and play!"

I rolled my eyes, "Turn around, you giant ginger beanpole motherfucker."

Then Cantus decided to enter my home in the most gracious way possible, tearing his way through the only two normal sized windows and ripping into the nearest human.

That human just happened to be one of my best friends, Alex McMath, who decided it'd be a smart idea to stand in the middle of my living room with three ravenous demons nearby.

He hit the ground and Cantus was over him, bloody hands and all, McMath's throat was bleeding and Cantus had dug his nails deep. Jessie May screamed and I shoved her away from my Master and grabbed the demon off of my friend as he bit into the redhead's neck. Venom hit his veins and I smelt it hit the air and I reeled back as the human boy howled in agony as the demon's fire shot through his veins. Cantus ripped back, ripping the flesh over the jugular vein out and I hit the wall in the hall, my eyes dilating as the blood pour. He couldn't even scream any more but the venom in his was keeping him from dying. That was what we had it for, torturing our victims. But it wasn't enough to change him.

I couldn't do anything to help him, he just writhed in pain. His eyes wide open, staring at me. It was like something out of my nightmares. I couldn't even scream. I just stared as Cantus brought one fist down over Alex's face and his eyes rolled back in his head. He was out. The blood was everywhere and I couldn't move for the clenching pain in my stomach that starvation and temptation had thrown on me.

Cantus drew his knife and left his mark in the mutilated body, ribs split of a fully fledged demon hitting him at 70 mph and head cracked from hitting the floor. His face destroyed from the one punch and his neck torn out by teeth and claws. Now, as my master ripped his blade from my friend's body, his shirt and flesh was torn in four letters spelling his name sign, which I can never even begin to describe.

I rushed forward, horrified as I watched the last breath except the cracked lips of what I believed to my friend and my brother. I dug my talons into my arm, for what I swore to be the last time, I'd change no one else and I watched his eyes open again and the wounds sealed themselves and my blood poured through his veins.

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

I apologize to the delay in this chapter. It was very difficult for me to write vaguely but in depth at the same time. These are hard memories for me. I hope you enjoyed and please leave reviews because I know this is one of my longest chapters and I've probably made a number of grammatical errors.

Sincerely,

**SYX**

P.S. I told you, you guys were probably going to dislike Cantus…


	7. Chapter 7 Awaking Child

Chapter 7 – Awaking Child

He sat up, choking and coughing but the lingering sharp ache setting his teeth on edge as his teeth dug deeper into the wound I ripped open and reopened over and over until I was absolutely sure he was changed completely.

Cantus cried my name, "Syx! What're you doing?"

I let the tears flow and let my senses observe what was happening instead of consciously making myself aware of my surroundings, "I won't let you kill any others."

* * *

><p>Daemon was shaking me, "Sy, Sy, wake up."<p>

I opened my eyes, my hand still across the dirt mound in front of me.

"Sy," He mumbled, pulling on my arm, "Sy, you're having a nightmare, baby girl, please get up."

I looked up over at him. He was seventeen, dark hair that hung low and rugged over his eyes, bloody red, but toned down and its natural blue peeking through in small diamonds of color.

He extended his hand down to me as he stood, narrow but strongly build, young, still a teenager. I reached up and took it. My small childish hand in his looking so nice and I was wishing silently that he could be my real family as he pulled me to my bare feet.

I looked back down at the mound on the ground, my – _our _– swing over to the side. His little rock so finely polished with his _real _name carved into it. Not his birth name, his _real_ name.

_Sparrow  
>A hero<em>

I sniffed again. _My _hero, he was _my _hero.

As Daemon led me away, pulling me by my little hand as I watched the small mound grow smaller and smaller as we walked away, I thought about how it should be me under there. He saved me. The tears started falling again and I ripped my hand from Daemon's and ran back to the mound and threw myself on the ground, clawing at the dirt screaming.

Daemon walked slowly and calmly back to me, taking my wrists and pulling me around to make me look at his face. He was crying too, and at that I stopped screaming and just let the tears run.

"Let him sleep, sis, please just let him sleep now." He murmured, pulling me up onto his lap, standing, locking his arm under my legs and pressing my cheek against his chest as he carried me away.

* * *

><p>The next day, I awoke to being picked up again, but my head hurt. I wanted to sleep. My eyes hurt from crying. My mouth was dry.<p>

"Go to sleep, Thorn." Cantus said softly.

I opened my eyes to look at him. He never called me Thorn unless something was wrong.

"Cantus, what's wrong?" I said, my voice so small and high pitched, so innocent.

"Go back to sleep, Thorn." He repeated, pressing his lips to my forehead.

I slipped back into darkness, but only until my face rolled away from his chest and the sunlight filtered through my lids. I squinted, raising a small hand to my eyes to shield the light.

"And the girl?" Cantus asked, his voice distant, choked, sounding as if he'd been crying.

But Cantus didn't cry?

"She shall be sent away from here, back to her real home. She'll be safer there. We only have the boy and he's not our property and he didn't do anything except reveal where she was. The man…" One of the other Elders started.

"- _Monster_- He is a _monster_." Cantus corrected, howling the words almost.

I seemed to slip back under, feeling ill. But I came around again soon, my eyes fluttering open halfway.

Cantus bent over me, "I'm sorry," He whispered, "I always loved you. I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you."

I parted my lips. The truth always conquering my lies. I hadn't held the weapon. But I knew the truth.

"I killed him."

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up, my head aching. My mother was picking me up into her arms.<p>

"Why are you crying?" She asked, concern in her tone.

"I don't know." I mumbled childishly, "I think I had a nightmare."

_My name is Reillie. _

_I'm seven._

These are the facts I knew as I opened my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8 Cantus's Last Words

Chapter 8 – Cantus's Last Words

"Remember, baby girl, you didn't put your hand to him, you didn't kill him. It was that bastard. I'll hunt him down and when I catch I'll bring him to you."

Nod.

"You didn't do that to him."

"But I let it happen."

"I don't -…"

"I said I was him and let him say he was me so they wouldn't hurt me and they hurt him instead."

"You are my angel, Thorn."

The small shapes of furniture in my room faded as I drifted to sleep listing to his deep voice sing to me.

_Sleep like the robins and glories in the nightfall _

_But open your lids when theirs shall close_

_And I'll hold you close my child. I look into your eyes,_

_My beautiful bird and I think to the heavens_

_A thankful prayer to the mother moon and the Nyx_

_That gave me you. _

_The night is blessed with another beautiful raven,_

_A robin, _

_A sparrow,_

_A lovebird,_

_A blue jay,_

_A song bird for me. _

_The owls' harsh howl is jealous of you_

_And the silk of your tones_

_So here I hold you close _

_My child _

_My child._

_Here I'll hold this boy's hand_

_And lead my song bird into the night._

_Away from the slaughter house and into the dark;_

_I'll take you in my ways and teach you my art._

_Just please baby boy_

_With those dark woodland brown eyes,_

_Don't cry a tear_

_Or whine a word, _

_And I'll sing you my Song Bird's Song. _

* * *

><p>Thank you!<p>

To all my readers! Thank you so much for reading all of this. I'm really hoping the ending was emotional enough for you all. I'm happy with my work but I'm also expecting some words of improvement from my readers so I can improve my next story! Though I don't know what it'll be about. (I can take suggestions on that too! Please!) But I wanted to dearly thank all of my friends for reading this and I hope you liked it! This was hard for me and it was a lot of fiction but all of the characters are real. I really do hope you all enjoyed this and I also hope that I can improve with your advice.

Thank you so very much,

Yours sincerely,

**SYX**


End file.
